After Aargau
by RockingReezy
Summary: Reezy and Zero are back! 10 years after Dooku and Grevious had captured Reezy, and 10 years after our heros had seen the Jedi. But the Republic is no more, the Empire is here, and the Emperor doesn't want any Jedi around, is the Mayor with the Emperor? Or did he listen to Tim? Let us find out! Please read Life on Aargau first! If you haven't already yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is the beginning of my sequel to Life on Aargau, I kinda had this ready to go during Spring Break but I got lazy, so now I shall now post it! You will get confused if you have not read the original story. So please read that one first, if you have read it, I'm sorry for not posting this sooner! I have written the whole story and can't wait to see if my reviewers will come find this story soon, well, read on!**

**Around 10 years later, Reezy POV**

I let the smile flow on my face as I chased Alarick through the trees. I knew he could hear me as he pushed himself farther. He's gotten slower. He's gotten old. I let my smile disappear as I slowed down and moved to the right through the trees.

Alarick paused and glanced behind him, heaving out a sigh. I held in my laugh as I moved to the tree to his right. He turned and jumped to the next tree. I leapt from my tree and knocked him to the ground.

I glanced down at him, giving him a grin, opening my mouth to show my teeth.

"_Alright, alright. You caught me. Now let me up,"_ he growled. I moved over and stood up.

"You thought you lost me," I laughed at him as he stood up and shook his hair out.

__"Ya, ya. You caught me, so what?" __He growled unhappily.

"Oh don't worry Alarick, I'm just going to tell all of your pack that I caught you andthat you couldn't find me," I told him, glancing at him.

_"You wouldn't,"_ he growled.

"I'm sure Chayse would love to hear all about her Lead Uncle's failure to outrun me, she can always outrun me," I teased him.

_"She always did like to chase things, and go off on her own,"_ he growled, glancing away from me then back at me. _"Lets head back."_

"Wait, can't we check on the village first," I whined doing my best asyyyriak eyes.

_"Fine, one quick look," _he sighed as I cheered and I climbed onto his back.

"Onwards," I commanded before letting out a small chuckle as he started trotting towards the village.

_"You know I hate this right?"_ he growled, glancing up at me.

"I know, thats why I love it so much," I grinned at him. I heard him sigh and I noticed that the town came in sight. "Climb those boulders," I commanded him. He clambered up the boulders as I gripped his neck fur tightly. He reached the top and I let go and sat straighter. My green eyes darted across the town, noticing all the kids playing outside.

"Look! Guys look!" One kid shouted and pointed up to us.

"What?"

"Up on that boulder!" The same kid shouted.

""Its Adahy and Botilda!" Another one shouted. I didn't have to look at 'Adahy' to know he was beaming, not in pride, but in nervousness. His hair ruffled up slightly in agitation. I stifled a laugh.

"Alright big guy, lets head back," I told him, grabbing his hair again. He nodded in agreement before he jumped down from the boulders. He took off at a fast run through the woods.

_"_Reezy? Reezy you there?"__ Zero's voice crackled through my wrist-comm. Alarick slowed down to a walk and I let go of his hair to bring my wrist to my mouth.

"What is it Zero?" I asked him.

_"_Reezy we have a...um...visitor. I want you to come back,"__ Zero commanded before cutting off. Alarick glanced back at me with confusion in his eyes.

"I don't know," I murmured softly. "Take me home Alarick," he nodded and bounded off at neck-breaking speed.

_**Zero POV**_

I sat at my small table and let out a sigh. Reezy was gone most days, we barely saw each other since the Jedi left. She never fully healed from her time with Count Dooku. I don't think that she trusts anyone anymore, she doesn't even trust me! She spends most of her time with the asyyyriaks, she helps protect them.

I put down my tools and let out a groan. I plunked my head down onto my table. I missed Reezy. I don't even know what she does with the asyyyriaks. I heard movement outside, my ears flicked.

Bushes crinkled, it wasn't Reezy, she was always silent and light on her feet. I got up and moved to the door. I glanced out to see the bushes waving franticly nearby. I grabbed one of my sabers and dove out of the ship and ran to the bushes. I activated my lightsaber and pushed it to the throat of the intruder.

I stumbled back in surprise at who was standing there. My mouth opened, closed, then reopened.

"Hi," the togruta girl mumbled, staggering on her feet. "Its been a long time," I gazed at the girl-no woman in front of me. Her face marred by scratches from the bushes. Also she looked very bruised and battered.

"Ah-Ah-Ahsoka," I finally gasped out. "What are you doing here?"

"Ya, I'm not a Jedi anymore," she sighed and closed her eyes. She stumbled forward and I ran forward to catch her.

"Come on, lets get you to the ship," I helped her move onto the ship and gently placed her down on a cot.

"Reezy? Reezy, are you there?" I placed the comm-link near my mouth.

"What is it Zero?" Came her slow reply.

"Reezy, we have a...um," I paused and glanced at Ahsoka before continuing, "visitor. I'd like you to come back," I cut off and moved next to Ahsoka. "So what did happen?"

"I got blamed for...killing some people that I didn't kill. I was framed, no one believed me. No one but Anakin," she murmured softly.

"Here, let me get you some water," I jumped up and raced to the nearby water supply, it was a small lake in the next clearing over. I scooped some up water into a nearby bucket before hauling it back to the ship. I grabbed a cup and dunked it in before handing the cup to Ahsoka. She grabbed it and shakily brought it to her lips before taking a sip.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Hey Zero! What's this about a-" Reezy's voice just froze, I turned to see her staring at Ahsoka in shock.

"Reezy, Ahsoka's back," I informed her with a goofy grin. She turned her gaze to me before narrowing.

"Really? I wouldn't have noticed," she rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you again Ahsoka."

"You too, Reezy," Ahsoka said with a small smile.

"Listen, I promised Alarick that I would watch Alufa and Idris," Reezy turned and left. I gazed at her in sadness before letting out a sigh.

"I thought you two were close?" Ahsoka asked.

"We were, but after you guys left... It's like," I paused to think of the word, "its like, she doesn't trust anyone. She spends all her time with the asyyyriaks, she doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"Oh Zero, she probably is just trying to heal from Count Dooku. She stayed strong through it all, but I think her trust now needs to mend."

"That makes sense," I admitted grudgingly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this will pass and you'll both be better in no time."

_**Reezy POV**_

I turned and walked slowly back towards Alarick.

"Can we go see Chayse now?" I asked him, he nodded and turned. He bounded away and I let out a small smile and rushed after him. He glanced back at me, his eyes widening in surprise as I raced past him.

I let out a laugh as the tension left my shoulders. I haven't trusted Zero for a while. I don't blame him for what happened, I just... I felt so helpless. I was angry at myself, if I can't trust myself, how can I trust Zero?

_"_Reezy!"__ A new voice brought me out of my thoughts.

**Well, here you go, first chapter, so tell me what you think, and .5851, you were correct! Ahsoka has returned, and the characters list kinda gave it away that someone else is going to show up... Well please review and, well, I huess its just review!**

**RockingReezy out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, so I only got one review, which kinda saddened me, but still, can't expect people to know about this story! Oh, david .davies .5851- I discovered one of your stories without realizing it at the time! _The Order Redeems_ was a good story, I am just not a fan of Luxsoka so, not a super fan of that story, but I did like _An Agri-Crops Mystery!_ Anywho, those who have read this and decided not to review, please read on, or if your david .davies .5851, read on! lol**

**Disclaimer: Is there really a point to this? I mean everybody knows that I don't own Star Wars! I only own Reezy and Zero and the asyyyriaks that I made up!**

**Reezy POV**

I turned and walked slowly back towards Alarick.

"Can we go see Chayse now?" I asked him, he nodded and turned. He bounded away and I let out a small smile and rushed after him. He glanced back at me, his eyes widening in surprise as I raced past him.

I let out a laugh as the tension left my shoulders. I haven't trusted Zero for a while. I don't blame him for what happened, I just... I felt so helpless. I was angry at myself, if I can't trust myself, how can I trust Zero?

_"Reezy!"_

* * *

_"Reezy!"_ a new voice brought me out of my thoughts. I spotted an almost full-grown asyyyriak bounding through the trees toward me.

"Hey Chayse!" I called to her before my eyes widened and I dove to the right. I rolled over and saw that Chayse had bulldozed right into Alarick.

_"Watch it,_" Alarick growled as Chayse gazed down at him in confusion. She glanced around and her gaze locked with me. I gave her a small wave as she jumped back.

_"Sorry, Alarick. I was going for Reezy,"_ she told him with a dip of her head. Alarick snorted and walked off.

"Hey Chayse, long time no see," I told her with a smile.

_"I only saw you yesterday!"_ she protested.

"Ya, but it feels like forever," I moaned and dropped my head back to the ground.

_"What happened?"_ she asked as she came closer and sat beside me.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I muttered into the ground. I am pretty sure it sounded like 'I don alk bow t.'

_"Sure ya do,_" Chayse growled and nudged me over onto my back.

"No, I don't," I growled and rolled back onto my stomach.

_"Reezy, please tell me what is wrong,"_ Chayse sighed. I rolled onto my side and gazed at her with saddened eyes.

"Just, someone from my past has come back," I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut, "from the past I don't wish to remember."

_"When you met up with Uncle?"_

"Ya, a little before that," I muttered.

"_Oh, that is terrible! Come, let us go play with Alufa and Idris,_" Chayse nudged me to my feet and guided me back to their camp.

_"Chayse, welcome back,"_ Birkita smiled and greeted her daughter warmly. I kept my eyes downcast, away from the family scene in front of me. A scene I have never had. _"Reezy, its good to see you again."_

"You too, Birkita," I glanced at her and gave her a smile.

_"Weewy!"_ Alufa and Idris called out as they rushed past Birkita and jumped on me. I landed on the ground with a large thud.

"Uff," I groaned as they piled off of me. "Hey little girls, how are ya?"

_"We pwayed in the field!"_ Alufa chirped as she jumped in a circle.

_"And I chased her through the field while she sweamed like little asyyyriak!"_ Idris added with a glare at Alufa.

_"Did not! You scweamed like little asyyyriak!"_ Alufa retorted.

"Were you both good leaders?" I asked them and they nodded ecclesiastically. I let out a laugh.

_"Problems at home... She needs some good times..."_ my ears flicked to catch some of Chayse and Birkita's conversation.

_"Weewy!"_ I blinked and brought my attention back to Alufa and Idris. It was super cute to watch them play, they were younger than Alarick when I met them.

_"Alufa, Idris. I hope you aren't bothering our friend Reezy,"_ a new growl cut in. I turned to see Jamille. Jamille is Alarick's mate, I personally wish that he hadn't picked her.

"Hi Jamille, they aren't bothering me at all," I gave her a smile and a wave as I put my hand on Alufa's head.

_"Well, my two little girls need to come home, now,"_ she growled before using her tail to sweep them away from me.

_"But mommy-"_ Alufa complained.

_"No buts,"_ Jamille snapped.

_"Bye Weewy!"_ They cried.

"Bye Alufa! Bye Idris!" I called after them.

_"Reezy, you should go play with Chayse, I know she is already getting in my tail,"_ Birkita growled and glared at Chayse. Chayse let her eyes wander, trying to look innocent.

"Thank you Birkita, but I think I'm going to go back to the town," I told her before taking off.

I made my way through the trees, jumping from one tree branch to another, faster than Alarick ever could. I finally slowed down at the edge of town. I tried to slow my breathing, I didn't want to be gasping for breath.

The town was gathered in the square. My eyes narrowed in puzzlement. I leaped down and worked my way into the town and climbed up one of the houses. I watched as a black ship came down. I crouched down farther, not wanting to be spotted.

I didn't want to be spotted by the mayor, or by this person in the ship. I could feel his energy...his energy... I know that energy! I've felt it before! Could it be? I watched as the ramp came down. I gazed into the opening impatiently as clone troopers piled out.

The looked different, they were all white, no other colors, and their helmets were different shapes. A black shape ambled down, the power, the energy.

_No, no! It-it couldn't be! Could it?_ The black 'man' walked right up to the mayor.

"What is your problem here?" he asked, the voice, it sounded like a machine, his breathing was even worse.

"We believe we have some...escaped Jedi in our woods. Our children have seen them and have talked to one of them," The mayor informed him.

"Botilda isn't a Jedi!" A kid cried out before a mother shushed him.

"Botilda?" The machine-man asked.

"Yes, it is the name the children have given her, they view her as a hero. Ever since she showed up, no asyyyriak attacks have happened," he humphed.

"I see, and you want me to get rid of them?"

"Yes, I know that you are seeking the Jedi, Lord Vader," the mayor bowed low before him.

"You obviously cannot destroy them without me."

"That is true," the mayor admitted.

"It is obvious to me because you don't know that you have one right here in this town," Lord Vader drew a red lightsaber and pushed his hand out to me. I jumped down onto the ground and rolled, calling a lightsaber to my hand.

"Hello again," I hissed with a smile. "Long time no see," he charged me and I brought my lightsaber up to block. His red pushed against my green.

"So you are one of the Jedi here."

"You know that, you were here before," I growled and rolled around him. "I would have never guessed that you would turn out this ugly though."

"You might want to still that attitude of yours," he pushed on the attack again. I called my other lightsaber to hand to block his next attack.

"I thought you were a friend!" I cried out to him as his next swing hit my leg. I collapsed before rolling away from his next attack. I pushed myself up onto one leg. "You are no better than Count Dooku!" I spat as he pushed forward again.

I jumped back and paused.

_"Reezy! Grab on!"_ I smiled at 'Lord Vader.'

"This isn't over," I growled before grabbing onto Chayse's ruff as she raced by. I hopped on her back and we were off. My eyes started to get fuzzy as my leg burned, my blood dripping from my leg. Lightsabers really can cut deep, I just hope it isn't really deep.

_"Hang on Reezy. Hang on,"_ Chayse growled as she pushed faster.

_Why would he do this? I thought he was good? Oh, Anakin, how will Ahsoka ever believe this?!_

**Well, bum bum bum! How many people saw this coming? Cause if people are being honest, probably everyone saw it coming. So it would be ever so kind if I could get some reviews because I am tired and just want some reviews. Honestly people! Can you not spare fife seconds of your life to write a stinkin review!**

**RockingReezy out!**

**P.S. For all you people who celebrate Easter, Happy Easter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this chapter isn't really long but still, I think its still ok. So Ahsoka and Zero have some fun talking, just for you 7thlifeofaaron, some awkward time between them! Its so sad, we were supposed to get to foster a American Eskimo dog, and the foster system was also getting a Newfoundland, but someone had 'let them out by accident.' So now there is a one year old Newfoundland and a 8-9 year old American Eskimo dog out in the streets! Way to be nice to animals people!**

"Hello again," I hissed with a smile. "Long time no see."

"I thought you were a friend!

"You are no better than Count Dooku!"

_"_Reezy! Grab on!"__ I smiled at 'Lord Vader.'

"This isn't over," I growled.

My eyes started to get fuzzy as my leg burned, my blood exiting my leg.

_"_Hang on Reezy. Hang on,"__ Chayse growled as she pushed faster.

__Why would he do this? I thought he was good? Oh, Anakin, how will Ahsoka ever believe this?!__

* * *

**Zero POV**

I sighed and leaned back.

"I really wish she wouldn't stay out this long."

"I'm sure she'll be back soon," Ahsoka told me. She was now sitting up in her bed.

"So what has been going on in the galaxy?"

"The Republic is gone, the Emperor is ruler now, the sith lord. His apprentice killed my master."

"Anakin is dead?" I asked, sitting up quickly.

"Yes, the last time Obi-Wan contacted me was to tell me that Anakin is dead," She sighed and closed her eyes as a lone tear traveled down her face. An asyyyriak howl sounded close-by.

"That must be Reezy," I said and stood up and waited at the top of the ramp. I sniffed the air, a coppery smell was stuck in the air. My eyes widened. "Reezy!"

I jumped down the ramp as Chayse raced into the clearing with Reezy on her back. I pulled Reezy down onto the ground as Chayse panted to get her breath back. I glanced at her legs, one was gushing blood. I drew in a breath before I put my hands on it and pressed.

"Ahsoka! Reezy's bleeding bad!" I called to her in a high voice. In a few seconds Ahsoka was right beside me.

"Move over," she commanded. I did and she grabbed out some sort of gauze and pressed it on Reezy's leg. "Hold it here," I placed my hands back on it and she pushed more under my hands before closing it there.

I lifted her up gently and moved her to a cot on the ship. I turned and waved out to Chayse. "Thank you!" she nodded and darted off. I moved back inside and watched Ahsoka.

"I think she will be fine, this brings back memories," she sighed and placed her elbows on her thighs and her head on her hands.

"Not very good ones," I muttered.

"Ya," she admitted. "I missed you two. I know we didn't really know each other that long, but I got to know you a lot more than usual."

"You did," I told her as she turned her gaze to me. I blushed beneath my fur. She stood up.

"Don't worry she'll be fine," Ahsoka murmured.

"I hadn't asked that...again," I smirked as a small blush rose in her cheeks.

"Your eyes asked though," she retorted lightly.

"I'll admit it, I am worried about her," I spoke softly as I moved beside her and crouched down, I reached my hand down and ran it through Reezy's fur on her head.

"It would be wrong if you weren't," Ahsoka agreed.

"I hope she gets better soon," I muttered before standing up and clenching my fists. "I swear, when I find out who did this to her... They will wish they never were born."

"Zero, she'll be fine," Ahsoka put her hand on my shoulder and worked to calm me down, "Its not to bad of a scratch, it will get better soon."

"I know, I know," I muttered before letting out a sigh and lying down on my own cot. "I knew that this would happen at some point. She still goes to the town, she still watches over it. I knew that someone would catch her and something would happen."

"It was a good thing that Chayse came there when she did," Ahsoka told me as she sat beside me.

"Ya," I murmured before I started to snarl, "goddamn-it! Those asyyyriaks are always there for her! Always! I can never be there for her because they are! They always are!" my voice lowered at the end.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Zero," Ahsoka murmured.

"I just- I feel even more helpless then when she got captured. I can't- I just can't do anything for her, even when she is right in reach, I just can't," I sobbed, putting my face in my hands. Ahsoka pulled me into a hug.

"Its ok Zero," she murmured over and over and over. I slowly let it all out before finally falling asleep.

**Ahsoka POV**

I felt Zero's breathing even out as he at last fell asleep.I glanced down at his furry face and let out a small smile. His face was still scrunched up in his pain, but he still looks like I remembered him. He was wearing the same blue t-shirt that left all of his black furry arms showing. His shorts stopped right before his knees, he wore some torn up sneakers on his feet.

I turned my gaze over to Reezy, her green shirt torn up a bit, it left her arms bare also. Her shorts went to the same length as Zero, she had no shoes on and you could see the dirt clumping in her toes. I moved my eyes back up to her face to see it softer, gentler as she slept. I shut my eyes for a moment before opening them.

I set Zero's head down and moved next to Reezy's leg. I looked at the wound, it wasn't made by a blaster, that would have left a small hole, but this was a scratch. A small scratch, but a cleanly cut scratch. I let out a gasp as my hand flew to my mouth, only one thing could cut that cleanly. And only one person who would do it to a Jedi...

**Hey we sorta know what Reezy and Zero look like! And Ahsoka knows who is here! But does she _really_ know who it is? And poor Zero! He just wants to help Reezy! Please REVIEW for me! Make me feel happy!**

**RockingReezy out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok yay! Three reviews! I am so happy! And tired.**

**Plo Koon(Guest)- I shall try (challenge Accepted!)**

**And to my two other reviewers: there is only one chapter left, I believe, and then there i an epilogue but this story is just short all together, so I hope you shall enjoy it! Read on!**

_I set Zero's head down and moved next to Reezy's leg. I looked at the wound, it wasn't made by a blaster, that would have left a small hole, but this was a scratch. A small scratch, but a cleanly cut scratch. I let out a gasp as my hand flew to my mouth, only one thing could cut that cleanly. And only one person who would do it to a Jedi..._

* * *

**Chayse POV**

I rushed away from the ship after Zero thanked me. I had to go tell Alarick, he needs to know that his friend is hurt. I didn't know anyone could find Reezy when she was hidden! Whoever was in that suit, he is just like Reezy and Zero.

I panted as I slowed to a trot. I am known to be fast, but I am not known to have much stamina. I was close to our camp, I hope Alarick will know what to do. Cause I have no clue what to do. I pushed myself back up to a lope as I burst into the clearing.

"Alarick!" I called out between breaths.

"Chayse, whats wrong?" Alarick asked as he rushed over.

"... Reezy...hurt...got her...to friend ...don't know...fine..." I gasped.

"Reezy?" he repeated alarmed. "Chayse rest up and when you have your breath back, tell me what happened," I nodded and he walked away. I could see how nervous he was. His tail was twitching slightly as he rubbed his head against Jamille. I panted and tried to slow my breathing as Alarick glanced my way.

"Chayse are you ok?" Birkita asked as she bounded over. I nodded and sucked in a deep breath before letting it out.

"Alarick!" I called out to him, he came hurrying over, Jamille right behind him. "Its Reezy, someone, someone in a black metal suit found her in the town, he attacked her. He managed to hit her hard, I got her out of there and to her home, but I don't know how she is."

"Where was she hit?" Alarick asked, his eyes full of worry.

"I think it was the leg...yes, yes. It was the leg," I told him.

"And she is with Zero?"

"Yes."

"Then she should be fine, she is with her family," Jamille sniffed the air in disdain, before muttering to herself. "In my opinion, she should stay there."

"Be quiet!" Alarick roared, making Jamille flinch. "I will go visit my friend at once. I have to make sure that she is fine. Chayse, you may come as well, I know you would just follow me anyway," my face brightened as he turned and padded away. I trotted after him.

"I believe that she will be fine, it didn't seem that bad, it-there was just a lot of blood. I couldn't tell how bad it was," I finally admitted.

"Its alright Chayse," he rumbled, surprising me. He let out a small chuckle. "She has been through worse. I must thank you for helping her, I just want to check for myself that she is fine."

"Of course, and I want to make sure that she is fine. I got to her as quickly as I could," I murmured before leaping into a tree and bounding ahead.

"Chayse! Wait up!" Alarick called after me, I glanced back with a small smirk on my face as he jumped into a tree and followed my lead.

"Come on slow-poke," I teased as he let out a growl.

We hustled as we neared their ship. Alarick let out a growl and soon, Zero appeared in the door. We both jumped down and moved into the clearing with heads cocked to the side.

"Hey Alarick, Chayse... What are you doing here?" he asked.

"How is Reezy?" Alarick growled. He twitched uncomfortably. "How is she?" he growled again. Zero just stood there.

"He can't understand us," I reminded Alarick. Alarick let out a low growl before moving towards Zero. He peeked inside from far away before tilting his head at Zero.

"Reezy's fine, Alarick. Ahsoka's taking care of her," he told us.

"Finally!" I growled. "Sometimes I think he is stupid."

"Now now Chayse, he is Reezy's friend, and we don't talk about him when he is right in front of us," Alarick growled as he turned to look at me with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Ya, ya," I muttered before turning and racing off. I could hear Alarick's paws chasing after me.

**Reezy POV**

_"You will not escape me that easily,"_ the voice throbbed in my head as I groaned. _"Your worthless! You can't even save yourself!"_ I felt someone put something cold on my forehead. I turned my head away.

"Zero! She's awake!" Ahsoka called out before mumbling, "barely."

"Reezy?" Zero's voice came. I groaned again. I tried to force my eyes open, but they wouldn't open.

_"I know where you are,"_ my eyes shot open and I sat up. My eyes darted around the ship.

"We have to leave," I hissed, eyes wide. "We have to leave now!"

"Reezy, we are not leaving. Your hurt," Zero argued.

"No, no, we have to go," I hissed again and put my feet on the ground. _"How can you save them when you can't even save yourself?"_

"Reezy, stay in that bed," Zero commanded as I pushed myself off of the bed, I stood on one foot.

"No, we have to go, now! He knows where we are," I hissed and hopped forward, my tail flicking to help keep my balance.

"What? Who knows where we are?" Zero asked confused. I glanced at Ahsoka and she looked confused then her eyes moved to my leg injury before she understood.

_She must not know its him though_. I thought before hopping forward again.

"Reezy? Who knows where we are?" Zero grabbed my arm and asked again, his voice lower.

"Lord Vader," I muttered. My eyes lifted to his face to see it go blank. "Since our last meeting with Ahsoka, the Republic have fallen, the Empire has started, and Lord Vader is a sith lord."

"Apprentice to a sith lord," Ahsoka put in, I gave her a nod. "You are really out of the loop."

"We have to go now!" I urged again.

"Alright, alright," Zero muttered putting his hands up in the surrender position. "But where will we go?"

"Alarick will help us," I promised him and hopped forward again.

"Are you sure you can make it that far?" Ahsoka piped up.

"No, but just help me get outside," I gave her a smile as she came to myself and helped me out. "If you want to keep anything Zero, take it now."

"No, I don't have anything of importance," he told me as I reached down and took a necklace off of my chest. I brought the speaker to my lips.

"Hey, Alarick," I murmured into it. "I could use a ride, if you could send someone here quickly," I dropped it and it bounced against my chest before settling gently. "And now we wait."

"Really? So much for your hurry up," Zero rolled his eyes.

"Hey, knowing Alarick, Chayse will be here soon," I informed him as the bushes exploded nearby. "Speaking of."

"Reezy! Your ok!" Chayse growled happily.

"Chayse, I need a lift, we need to get to your camp," I told her and she trotted over to me..

_"Climb on, does this have to do with the black suited man?"_ she inquired, I nodded before clamoring on her.

"Lets go," I told them as Chayse set off at a slow trot. Ahsoka and Zero following along.

"Now will you tell us why we're moving?" Zero asked.

"Would you rather like to see?" I sighed and Chayse stopped.

"See what?" he asked, baffled.

"Come on, I'll show you," Chayse turned around and crouched down behind some bushes.

"So, will you at least tell us what we are going to be seeing?" Ahsoka asked.

"You'll see soon," I perked my ears and could hear the footsteps coming. "Now be quiet."

Ahsoka and Zero shared a look as the bushes rustled nearby. My heartbeat sped up quickly as my hands gripped Chayse's hair on the back of her neck.

"Sir, she came this way," a voice drifted to our ears.

**BUM BUM BUM! We all know who is now there, but what shall happen next! Will they be found? Or shall they get away? Those are the questions of the year! So please review and I shall be forever happy!**

**RockingReezy out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SORRY! I apologize in advance! I have some little Reezy tormenting herself in this about what she couldn't do! WooHoo! End of the story, except for the epilogue in which will be posted next week, so my wonderful few readers, read on!**

**Reezy POV**

"Sir, she came this way," a voice drifted to our ears, a clone troopers to be exact.

"Yes, I know this," came the mechanical reply as a clone trooper entered the clearing, followed by more clone troopers, and then finally Lord Vader.

"Sir, it looks like this is where her trail stops," the clone trooper knelt down.

"I know where we are soldier, I have been here before," Lord Vader gazed around as his breathing echoed around the forest.

_Of course you have been, Anakin._ I growled in my head and lifted my lips.

"Go check inside the ship," he ordered.

"Sir yes sir," two of the clones headed into our home.

"I sense that they are near," Vader announced.

"Sir, they're not in there," the two clones came back and reported as something rustled behind us. I whipped my head around to see a small patch of asyyyriak hair disappearing. My eyes narrowed as I recognized the hair._ What? Of for the sake of-_

"Who's there? Come out!" The clones commanded.

"Stay down," I hissed. "Ready for a run, Chayse?"

_"_Always, lets see how fast they are,"__ she growled and stood up.

"Hey, good job, you discovered our secret hideout," I laughed as Chayse bounded out from the bushes. "But then again, you already knew where it was, didn't you?"

"You again," he said and grabbed his lightsaber. _You think you can save your friends? Who is going to be there to save you?!_

"Yes me, but, I am not here to fight, just to get you away from my home," I smirked. "Cause you know you can't catch me," Chayse took that as a sign and took up a fast trot into the woods.

"After her!" Vader bellowed. I heard the clones stumbling after us.

"Make sure they are close enough to hear you," I hissed to Chayse as she kept up the slow pace.

_"_This should help my stamina,"__ Chayse panted.

"Oh you need this don't you?" I laughed before letting out a screech as a red lightsaber sliced above my head.

_"_Reezy, are you ok?"__ Chayse stopped and turned.

"Fine, just spooked," I told her and jumped off. "Go call Alarick and your pack."

_"_But what about you?"__

"Go!" I shouted as the clones arrived. Chayse turned tail and fled.

"Fire!" I pulled out my lightsabers and swung them around to send the blaster bullets back at them. My aim must've been off because none of them were falling down. _Of course your aims off! You can never do anything right! You couldn't even free yourself!_

"You have put up a good fight, but not even that can save you," Vader rasped as he ignited his lightsaber from behind his clones. "It is time for you to die," he rushed forward, I slipped as I tried to back away. I fell on the ground with a gasp, my eyes snapping closed as I waited for the fatal blow.

"No! You will not kill another of my friends!" I blinked my eyes open to see a green lightsaber blocking the red one above my throat. I swallowed hard to see Ahsoka standing beside me with a feral look on her face.

"I did not expect you to be here," Vader said as he pushed down, Ahsoka strained to keep the lightsaber in place as it slowly inched down. I swallowed again. _You couldn't save yourself there, you needed someone else, _again! _Your such a little weakling!__  
_

As swiftly as Ahsoka had come, Zero was there and forced Vader back.

"Stay away from her," he hissed as his blue sabers shimmered in his hands.

"You killed my master," Ahsoka snarled and charged past Zero to get at Vader.

"Ahsoka, wait!" Zero cried out as the clones stepped in between us.

"Zero," I coughed and sat up. "You do know who that is, right?"

"Vader, I take it?" he asked as I stood up.

"Well, now he is, but before he was Vader-can't you tell from his power?" I watched his face go slack in disbelief.

"B-but-he-no, this can't be-he-he was on our side," he stammered before turning his head to Ahsoka. "That means that she's in trouble."

"Come on, we can get past these clones, just like the clankers," I gave him a smirk. He smirked back as I ignited my lightsabers and placed my injured foot on the ground.

"Lets do it," he charged the clones with me a half step behind.

**Ahsoka POV**

I charged at Vader while ignoring Zero's cries. This is something that I have to do, I must avenge my master, even if he wasn't my master at the time. I swung both of my lightsabers down on his one red saber.

"Ahsoka, do you really think you can beat me?" he laughed and force pushed me back. I snarled and charged at him again, faking left before attacking right. His lightsaber followed and managed to slash my arm. I cried out and dropped that lightsaber.

"You are nothing compared to me," he rasped. "But if you join me, we could overthrow the Emperor."

"I will never join you!" I snapped, fury swimming in my eyes. "You killed my master," I swung again but he managed to block it.

"Ahsoka, I am your master, join with me, and become my padawan once again" I pushed me back as my lightsabers fell from my hands and I fell on my back. "Join me, or perish."

"No, no, no," I moaned and tried to pull myself away. "You, you are not Anakin."

"If that is your choice," he raised his lightsaber over his head and it came crashing down.

"Ahsoka! No!"

**Zero POV**

"Ahsoka! No!" I cried out as her body collapsed and didn't move. "You monster!" I charged at Vader, everything looking a bit watery.

"Zero!" Reezy called but I ignored her, I heard the clones start shooting again, they brought back-up.

"You monster! You killed her!" I screamed and slashed my lightsabers down, he blocked and I spun back. "Anakin, you killed her!"

"That is not my name anymore," he rasped and pushed onto the offensive. I blocked his flurry of blows on both of my lightsabers, missing only some, but they would barely nick me.

"Of course its not, Anakin was my friend, Anakin thought of Ahsoka as a friend, and now look at what you've done. Your right, you aren't Anakin, you-" I let out a scream as his lightsaber pierced through my leg.

"I gave her a choice," he told me ruffly as he pulled back for his last swing.

"No!" Reezy saber burst between me and Vader as she swung her leg around to smack into his chest, forcing him back. I felt a single tear trickle down my face as my legs collapsed on the blood-soaked ground.

"Your turn will come," Vader snarled and charged Reezy. She flipped over him and kicked him in the back.

"This is my home Vader, this is my terrain," with that she gave a smirk before disappearing into the foliage.

**Reezy POV**

My heart was leaping into my throat, this man, machine, whatever he is now, he was my friend.

"You cannot hide forever," you think I don't know that? _And who said anything about hiding?_ I leaped down and activated my lightsaber before slashing at his leg. He turned just in time and blocked it. I hissed at him before disappearing back.

This is an asyyyriak way of attack, attack then retreat. I darted out low and swung my lightsaber up, managing to slice his arm slightly.

_"_Who said I was hiding," I hissed at him as I went back into the bushes. My gaze went over to Zero to find him lying on the ground with his face to the side, his eyes were open...and blinking! _He's alive, he's still alive..._ A screech tore out of my throat as the red lightsaber burst threw right next to me.

"Come out and face me," he growled at me and stabbed again.I pulled out my lightsabers and blocked his with mine. _You can't beat him, no one can, especially not a worm who can't help herself, let alone others!_

"Go ahead, do your worst," I snarled before spinning off. I placed my lightsabers back on my belt and spread my arms out. "Come on, you've killed my friends, there is no way for me to get away. I know that, so kill me, kill me here and now, go ahead."

He stood there for a bit. "So be it then," I squeezed my eyes shut as a tear leaked out. I felt a burning pain in my abdomen before crying out and falling to the ground.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Zero."

"Reezy!"

_"_Reezy!"__

_"_Reez-"__

**_Ok so david. daviees. 5851- you were correct in your assumption at the beginning, the assumption I decided not to say anything about, i did end up killing them all._**

**_Well until next week, R&amp;R por favor!_**

**_RockingReezy out!_**


	6. Epilogue

**Ta-Da! I finished the epilogue! Even though I had no motivation from any reviewers! Your breaking my heart here guys! Please read this and tell me how you liked it! I got nothing to say because I have a bad cold and have to spend time at school, so read on!**

**Reezy POV**

I blinked open my eyes to see Ahsoka standing there.

"Hey," she smiled and offered me a hand up. I took it and stood.

"Hey," I replied.

"I can't believe that I didn't realize it was him," she murmured.

"I know, I still can't believe it was," I gave her a hug.

"Zero should be here soon," she sighed. "I am sorry for all the pain Anakin has sent your way."

"Trust me, its fine, he did no worse than Dooku," I muttered the last part, hoping she didn't hear the last part.

"Reezy? Is that why you and Zero havent't been getting along?" she asked and held me at arms length as I avoided her eyes.

"Its nothing, just forget it ok?" I tried to turn away.

"Reezy!" Ahsoka snapped and turned me back. "While you have been wallowing in your own pity, you've left Zero to worry about you and its been hurting him!"

"I-I-I didn't mean to, but I-I just don't know who to trust," my voice cracked and Ahsoka pulled me back into a hug. "When I got caught, I couldn't help myself. I couldn't help myself! If I can't rely on me, if I can't trust myself to help myself, how can I trust others?"

"Oh Reezy, everyone needs help sometimes, just like Zero needed you before, like he needs you know," she told me as I broke the hug.

"Thank you, at least you won't leave this time, and maybe finally you and Zero will," I bat my eyes, "admit your everlasting love for each other."

"Wh-what?" Ahsoka sputtered as I cracked up. A shimmering glow came by our feet as we both fell silent. Zero's form appeared.

"Yo, sleepy head, wakey wakey," I whispered. "Ahsoka is here to see you."

"Reezy!" Ahsoka gasped and I gave her a smirk.

"Reezy... Ahsoka... Where are we?" Zero asked as he sat up.

"In a place where we shall always be together," I told him with a smile before adding, "where you and Ahsoka will admit your everlasting love for each other."

"Reezy!" They both shouted and Ahsoka lunged for me as Zero got up and tried to grab me. I laughed and danced away. They both chased me around as we all laughed.

**Alarick POV**

We entered the clearing as I saw Reezy fall.

"Reezy!" Zero called from his spot on the nearby ground, where he struggled to keep breathing.

"Reezy!" I cried out.

"Reezy!" Chayse cried out as she entered. "That monster, he killed Reezy!" I noticed Zero's body stop its movements entirely.

"Good riddence," Jamille sniffed.

"Enough," I growled at her and turned back around to find the mechanical man gone. Three real bodies left, I don't count the men in the white suits.. One of Reezy, one of Zero, and one of Ahsoka.

"Let us take them back home, they deserve a burial worthy of heroes," I whimpered and made my way to Reezy with Chayse by my side.

"Birkita, Saida, get Zero. Atalanta, Winda, bring Ahsoka," I commanded as I picked up Reezy and Chayse helped me bring her back. Sadness weighed on my heart as I carried my life-long friend to her end. Chayse kept pace with me but had a whimper not far in her throat.

"Alarick, I know that this isn't a good time, but," I turned to look at Chayse to see something was worrying her.

"What is it?" I asked her gently.

"When I got there to help Reezy, we hid in the bushes for Zero and Ahsoka to see why they had to run. We-we could have gotten away, they wouldn't have found us, if..."

"If what?" I asked, a slight growl burning in my throat.

"Someone, someone in our pack, came behind us and rustled the bushes, revealing us to the suited man, and... I saw who it was."

"Who?"

* * *

"In memory of Reezy, I have something I wish to say!" I howled after the bodies have been buried. My pack gathered around. "Jamille?"

"Yes, my love?" Jamille asked as she wound her way past her packmates.

"In memory of Reezy, I hereby ban you from this pack," I informed her. Her eyes widened.

"Bu-but-" she stammered.

"You never liked her," I growled. "But giving them up to that man? Forcing them to face them when they would most certainly die! You might as well have killed them yourself! Reezy was like a part of this pack, and you killed her!"

"Pack law states no killing of a packmember!" Jaecar called out from beside Chayse as she leaned against him with her glittering eyes glaring at Jamille.

"Well fine then, I shall go. But watch your back Alarick,you will regret this" she snarled as she shoved her way out of the circle and dashed off.

"And don't come back!" Chayse howled. She trotted over to me and stood beside me as I watched my pack disperse.

"Reezy would be proud to see us living life to the fullest and moving on," I mumbled to her.

"She would, she would also be glad if your daughters grow up in her memory," she agreed.

"And what about your daughters?" I asked her, amused.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she stammered.

I laughed. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Jaecar is a nice asyyyriak. I am proud of you," I told her.

"Jaecar agrees with me, our first daughter is going to be named Reezara, in honor of Reezy."

I gazed at her with happiness as we gazed out at my pack. Just two asyyyriaks watching their pack, with a misty companion watching on with eyes filled with tender love.

**So there y'all go, the final chapter of the story, so please tell me what you thought! Have a great Memorial Day Weekend! I'm going to Las Vegas for the weekend and I get to spent all the time with my family, yip*sigh*pee. Well please make my weekend happier and drop a review my way!**

**RockingReezy out!**


End file.
